Lucas and Friends
by Samracheltang88
Summary: The adventures of a young Muimui, Lucas, his brother, Gavin and friends, Lily and Jojo. I do not own the Muimuis. They belong to Japan Studio and Locoroco. I only own Lucas and his friends.
1. Chapter 1

Super Gavin

Gavin was a little MuiMui who lived with his younger brother Lucas. They were owned by Jack and Annie Bailey who were nine and five years old respectively. Gavin enjoyed reading Superman comic books and always dreamt of becoming a superhero one day.

One sunny afternoon, while Gavin was sitting on the sofa in the living room reading a Superman comic book when he heard Jack and Annie calling his name.

He put the book down and went over to his owners. "Hi Gavin. We got this parcel from the mailman for you," said Jack as he and his younger sister Annie handed him a rectangular brown coloured parcel.

Gavin took the parcel from the children and said, "Thank you very much, guys." He quickly unwrapped the parcel and opened it.

Inside, there is a superman kit which consisted of a red superman's cape for his size, a superman's badge and a little red watch to tell him who is really in danger.

He put it on and it fitted him well. "It really fits me," he said.

Then, Gavin headed outside to the front garden. He leaped into the air and did his superman pose when suddenly, he found himself above the ground. Gavin realized that when he leaps into the air, he was flying! He started to run to the road and realized that he could run faster than before.

Suddenly, he saw a large group of naughty children surrounding and teasing him. He immediately tried to punch them with his fist, and somehow, he punched all of them with just one hand! Then, he stomped his foot, causing the entire ground to shake, flinging all the children into the air! Then, they ran away in fear and one little boy said, "I didn't know he could do that."

Gavin realised that he was also very strong as he could take down many bad guys in one hand and when he stomped his foot, the ground vibrated strongly.

Then, Gavin decided to go to the park to take a walk. As he was heading to the park, he heard the sound of his watch beeping alarmingly. He pressed the button of the watch and looked at its screen.

Suddenly, a video showed up and Gavin's enemy, Dr Zacko was in his fortress laughing manically. Next to him were his brother, Lucas and his friends, Lily and Jojo. They were going to be lowered into a pool which was four metres deep filled with cold water.

Dr Zacko was an evil scientist who loved inventing and wanted to control the world. He also dislikes the MuiMuis and wishes he could do away with them.

"Well, hello, young MuiMui. I have your brother, Lucas and your friends, Lily and Jojo as my captives. And if you want to save them, you must go to my fortress which is in Death Island. If you delay, your friends will be dead as I will drown them in freezing water in one hour time," said Dr Zacko.

Then, the video ended and disappeared. Gavin knew that he had to save his brother and his friends before it was too late. Immediately, he ran off in his super speed all the way to Death Island.

Death Island was a very dangerous Island with man eating plants, thorny vines, quicksand which pulls you down and sticky icky mud that you cannot escape when you step into it.

But Gavin was able to overcome the traps with his superpowers. Meanwhile, at Dr Zacko's fortress, Lucas, Lily and Jojo were tied up together and could not scream as their mouths were stuffed with pieces of cloths and sealed with duct tape. They were frightened as they were going to be lowered in the deep freezing water.

"Whether you like it or not, you are all going to have a little swim in the water," cackled Dr Zacko.

"Not so fast, Dr Zacko!" a voice boomed from a distance. Dr Zacko looked up and saw Gavin had made a large hole in the wall of the fortress to enter. "I am here to take you and your minions down," Gavin commanded. "Oh really?" said Dr Zacko as he started laughing. "A MuiMui can take us all down? Get him, guys!"

All of Dr Zacko's minions ran up to Gavin with their weapons. But he was able to fight them off single handedly. Dr Zacko was furious after he saw his minions were defeated and he sent thousands of missiles to blow Gavin up.

But Gavin hopped on one of the missiles, used it as if it was a surfboard and flew to Dr Zacko. But the sharp tip of the missile had sliced the rope that was going to lower Lucas, Lily and Jojo into the water. Quickly, Gavin jumped off from the missile, flew down to catch the three captive MuiMuis before they hit the water and brought them to solid ground.

When, the evil scientist saw the missile flying towards him, he immediately duck as the missile flew right towards the wall thereby setting off a big explosion.

After bringing his friends to solid ground, Gavin untied the ropes which restrained Lucas, Lily and Jojo from moving, pulled the duct tapes which sealed their lips and removed the cloth from each of their mouths. The little MuiMuis were rescued!

But Dr Zacko rose up and roared, "I will not give up! Next time, I will have an unstoppable, unbeatable army to stop you!"

"I don't think so," said Gavin with a frown. Then, he teleported behind the evil scientist and gave him a huge kick, sending him into the very deep pool.

"Help me! I am drowning! I don't know how to swim!" cried Dr Zacko as he struggled futilely in the water. Meanwhile, Lucas, Lily and Jojo were praising Gavin for saving them. "You did it, Gavin!" cried Lily with tears of joy as she threw her arms around him. "You saved us!" "Yeah you did, big brother!" said Lucas happily.

"Yeah I did," said Gavin as he pulled himself away from Lily. "Now please. I've got some things to do."

With that, he teleported away from Dr Zacko's fortress and appeared on a stage in the community hall. In front of Gavin were millions of his fans cheering him. They held signs which said, 'We Love Gavin!', 'Gavin, you are great!', 'Gavin is awesome!' and 'Marry me, Gavin!'

As the fans were cheering for him, Gavin jumped up, grabbed the microphone from the stand and sang the Big Time Rush theme song. After he had finished singing, he returned back home happily.

And to whoever reads this, if you are in trouble or need any help, you can always count on Gavin.


	2. Chapter 2

Jojo and Lily are Missing!

Last week, when Jojo, the little MuiMui had returned home earlier from his playgroup he saw his owner, Christopher entering the house. Christopher was an eight year boy who had befriended with Jack, Annie and April.

"Hey, Christopher, I'm back already! Could you play with me? You promised that yesterday," asked Jojo. "I'm very sorry, Jojo. But I have an art project to complete the coming week," replied Christopher as he walked towards the table to complete his homework. "I'll play with you later, okay." Jojo was upset.

He then walked over to Christopher who was getting ready his art materials to start his project. Jojo asked, "Can I sing you a little song then?" Before Christopher could say no, the little Muimui got on top of the table and danced as he sang, 'London bridge is falling down.'

Unfortunately, the Muimui accidentally knocked over the art material that Christopher was going to use on his project. Water and paints were spilled all over the ground and left a huge colourful mess.

"Oh no!" said Christopher in shock when he saw the mess. Jojo felt terrible and said, "I'm very sorry, Christopher. I'll help you clean the mess up." Christopher was so upset at Jojo that he did not speak to him for the whole afternoon.

Jojo felt that Christopher did not care for him. Then, he left the house.

Meanwhile, Lily was also in trouble with her owner, April because she took some of her cookies without asking.

"Lily, I told you not to take my cookies without asking! They are mine!" yelled April. "But April, I was hungry," stammered Lily. "You could have asked me for some," snapped April as she stormed into her room. "Then I would give some to you. Leave me alone now!"

"Fine!" snapped Lily as she went to the door and left the house in anger. As Lily was walking down the road, she saw Jojo who was also walking. "Hi, Jojo," said Lily. "What are you doing here?" "I am very upset because I accidentally knocked some colour paint onto the floor. Now Christopher won't talk to me," replied Jojo.

"I feel the same thing too," said Lily as tears formed in her eyes and trickled down her face. "I got into trouble with my owner, April for eating her cookies without asking when I was hungry."

"I have an idea," said Jojo. "What is it?" asked Lily. "Let's say we can run away to a far away place where we can be free to do what we want," he suggested. Lily brightened up as she said, "Yes. Yes we can."

Together, the little Muimuis ran off into the woods. Meanwhile, Jack, his little sister Annie and the Muimuis, Lucas and Gavin were playing in their house when they heard the doorbell ringing. Jack opened it and saw April and Christopher with heavy hearts.

Jack and Annie asked them, "What's the matter? Why are you all sad?"

"Well," said April. "I felt bad at yelling at Lily this afternoon just now. So, I went off to apologize. But when I tried to find her, she was missing." "Yeah," said Christopher. "I haven't seen Jojo either since he knocked over my art materials."

"That's horrible," said Annie. "Where could they be?" "I don't know," replied Jack. Gavin quickly grabbed his superman cape, badge and watch, put them on and said, "Stay here, guys while I find Lily and Jojo."

With that, Gavin ran out of the house in super-speed to find Lily and Jojo.

Meanwhile, as Jojo and Lily were walking in the forest, they were unaware that someone was watching them. Can you guess who it was? That's right! It was Dr Zacko, the evil scientist. Dr Zacko peeped through the leaves of the bushes, saw Jojo and Lily and said, "Look, there are some MuiMuis here. I will capture them now!"

The evil scientist took out his net and followed Jojo and Lily. The little MuiMuis suddenly heard some footsteps behind them. "Lily, who's following us?" asked Jojo with fear. Lily looked behind her and was shocked to see Dr Zacko holding a net in his hand. "It's Dr Zacko! Run!" she cried as she grabbed Jojo by the wrist and ran for their lives with Dr Zacko closely behind.

"Come back!" yelled Dr Zacko as he ran after Lily and Jojo. Soon, the two little MuiMuis reached a hollow log. "We must hide inside," said Lily. They quickly dashed inside the log.

Meanwhile, Dr Zacko was happy to locate the two MuiMuis using his detector. This was one of his many inventions he had made while in exile. He bent over the log and placed a net at the hole inside to catch Jojo and Lily.

"Help! Help us!" cried Lily and Jojo in fear as Dr Zacko tried to capture them. Meanwhile, Gavin suddenly heard his watch beeping. He switched it on and a video showed Dr Zacko had captured Jojo and Lily who were crying for help in the forest.

"Oh no! My friends are in trouble! I have to save them!" said Gavin. With that, he leapt into the air and flew off to save Jojo and Lily.

In the forest, Dr Zacko was about to leave with Jojo and Lily when he heard a voice yell, "Put them down now!" He looked up and was surprised to see Gavin was above him.

"O-ho! Looks Iike I have another MuiMui! What a lucky day," the scientist chuckled to himself. But as he was about to take Gavin as well, the young MuiMui gave him a powerful kick on his shin. The evil scientist screamed in pain and dropped Lily and Jojo to the ground.

After that, Gavin started to give Dr Zacko a powerful punch on his face. Then, he said, "Don't ever take my friends away!" Gavin pressed another button on his watch at Dr Zacko and shot a giant sticky spider web at him. "Help me! Get me out of this sticky web!" Dr Zacko cried. But nobody bothered to help him.

Then, Gavin went up to Jojo and Lily and said, "Guys, are you okay?" "We're fine," said Jojo. Lily burst into tears as she burried herself in Gavin's chest and threw her arms around him, "You saved me again, Gavin! Thank you very much!"

"It's okay. Now let's all go home," said Gavin as he carried Lily in bridal style and flew off with Jojo running behind them. Soon, the three of them made it back to their owners and friends who were waiting for them. They were very happy to see them back again.

"Lily, I am very sorry I yelled at you this afternoon," said April remorsefully to her. "That was wrong of me to do that." "It's okay. I'm sorry I took your cookies without asking," said Lily. "Christopher, I am very sorry for ruining your art material," apologised Jojo. "It's alright," said Christopher.

After that day, Jojo and Lily happily made up with their owners. I hope they won't run away from their owners and get into trouble again, do you?

Moral: Don't run away from your parents or from home. Otherwise, you will get into serious trouble. Even though your parents are mad at you, it's because they love you and teach you what is right and want the best for you.

The End


	3. Chapter 3

The Sleepover

One week before the summer holidays, April was having a tea party with Lily, the Muimui when she heard the doorbell ringing.

She went to the door, opened it and saw the postman standing at her gate. "This is for you, April," said the postman as he pulled out a white rectangle envelope from his dark blue mail bag.  
"Thank you, Mr Postman," said April. "You're welcome," replied the postman as he turned and left. April went back into the house and opened the envelope.

Inside, she saw an invitation. She took it out and read it. It said,

"To April. You are invited to my Sleepover Party at my house on this Friday. Please bring your pyjamas, toothbrush and a movie CD along. Be at my house by 5:45 pm. Sincerely Annie. Date: 19th May."

April was excited that she was invited to the sleepover party. When her parents returned home from work, she told them about the invitation she had received that afternoon.

April's parents were worried about their daughter staying at someone's house overnight until April assured her parents, "Please, mom and dad. I will be alright." Finally, her father said, "Alright you can go. And please be on your best behaviour." "Thank you dad," said April.

"Can I help you pack your bag for the sleepover?" asked April's mother. "Sure. Thanks mom," she replied. With that, they went up to April's room and found a purple backpack lying next to the bookshelf in the right corner. April's mother helped her daughter to pack her clothes, toothbrush, toothpaste and a Despicable Me CD into her bag.

Then, they zipped it up and April asked her mother, "Mommy. Can I bring Lily along to the sleepover?" "No, dear," her mother responded. "I think Lily will be just fine at home." Lily was a Muimui who was seven years old and is owned by April.

April felt a bit disappointed and said, "Alright, mommy." April did not want to leave Lily alone at home because she knew that she would be lonely.

Soon, Friday came and April changed her clothes and brushed her hair. As she was getting ready for the occasion, she did not notice that Lily had snuck into one of the compartments of her backpack. Lily was able to do that because she was the size of a mouse.

After changing, April grabbed her backpack and went downstairs to the living room. Upon reaching there, her father asked her if she was ready and she assured him that she was ready. Then, her father drove her off to Jack and Annie's house.

When they arrived there, April waved goodbye to her father, went to the door and pressed the doorbell.

The door opened and Annie warmly greeted April. "Come on in April," she said. "Thank you," replied April as she and Annie went inside the house and placed her bag on the sofa.

Shortly, Mrs Bailey, the mother of Jack and Annie called, "Girls, its teatime." April and Annie went into the dining room where they found Mrs Bailey carrying out a freshly baked blueberry pie from the oven.

"I love blueberry pies!" exclaimed April. "Me too!" said Annie happily. "Now girls," said Mrs Bailey. "Since the pies are still hot, why don't we take a walk outside for five minutes until the pie had cooled down?" "Okay," Both girls said. Then, April, Annie and Mrs Bailey went out for a walk.

Meanwhile, Lily who was hiding in the compartment of April's backpack smelt something that tasted yummy. "I wonder what it might be," said Lily as she went over to where the wonderful smell was coming. When she got to the dining room, she saw a freshly made blueberry pie.

"It's a pie!" said Lily. "I wonder what it tastes like." She immediately got out a small chunk of the pie using her hand and placed it inside her mouth. "It tastes good! I think I can have some more." With that, Lily took out some more big chunks of the pie and ate them using her hands.

Soon, Lily's face and hands became very sticky and were covered with the blueberry pie filling. Even her face was covered with crumbs of pie. Meanwhile, April, Annie and Mrs Bailey were returning home from their walk. "I can't wait to have that blueberry pie," said April. "Me too!" replied April happily.

When they arrived into the dining room, they were all shocked to see what had happened. Small chunks of blueberry pie were missing! Next to the pie was Lily, with pie crumbs and blueberry filling on her face.

"Lily!" said April as she went up to her in surprise. "How did you get here? I have to clean you up right now!" April then took Lily to the kitchen sink and started to clean her up using a small towel and some liquid soap. Soon, Lily was all cleaned up.

After that, Annie, Lily and April said, "What shall we eat for tea now?" Mrs Bailey suggested, "Well, I think we should have something else for our tea time. Let's have cookies and lemonade for our tea time?" "Great Idea!" said Annie, April and Lily together."

While Annie got out a tin of chocolate cookies from the cupboard, April and Lily helped Mrs Bailey to prepare the lemonade. As they were placing the lemon slices inside the drink, Lily wondered what a lemon taste like. She picked up a lemon slice and placed it into her mouth.

Suddenly, her face scrunched up and she quickly spat out the slice of lemon from her mouth and asked April, "What is this?" "It's a lemon. A lemon is a sour citrus fruit," explained April. "Oh, I see," said Lily. Soon, the lemonade was ready and everyone drank and ate their cookies and drank their lemonade happily.

"I like lemonade!" said Lily as she drank her cold drink. "Me too," said Annie and April together. After teatime, the girls looked at the clock and noticed it was six o' clock. Annie decided to draw a picture with April and Lily.

So, they did. They got out some paper, pencils and crayons and decided what they should draw. Annie decided to draw a picture of herself and April at the sleepover, April decided to draw a picture of her house and Lily decided to draw a picture of her good friends Lucas, Jojo and Gavin.

After drawing their pictures, Annie looked at the clock and said, "It's time for dinner! Mommy what are we going to have for dinner?" Mrs Bailey said, "Let's say we could make our own pizzas!" "Yay!" the three girls exclaimed. "But what's a pizza?" asked Lily.  
"A pizza is an Italian flatbread with cheese, vegetables, meat and sauce on top," answered Mrs Bailey. She then went to the fridge, got out a large pizza dough, a jar of tomato sauce, a tupperware of grated cheddar, some tomatoes, pepperoni, peppers, mushrooms, onions, pineapples, ham and sausage slices and placed them on the table.

"Now let's prepare our pizza bases," said Mrs Bailey as she split the dough into three pieces and handed Annie and April a rolling pin each. Both Annie and April had fun making their pizza bases. Then, it was time to put the sauce and toppings on the bases. "I am going to put some cheese, pineapple, and pepperoni on my pizza," said Annie and April who had placed the sauce on their pizza bases.

"Well, I am going to put some cheese, pineapple, peppers, mushrooms and sausage slices on my pizza," said Mrs Bailey. After placing their toppings on the pizza bases, Annie, April and Mrs Bailey placed their pizzas in the oven. "Now, we must wait for fifteen minutes for our pizzas to cook," said Mrs Bailey.

After fifteen minutes, the pizzas were ready to be served and everyone had a great dinner. Even April shared some of her pizza with Lily.

Soon, Annie looked at the clock and said, "It's movie time!" "Yay!" said April and Lily together. With that, April, Annie and Lily went to the kitchen, got out some popcorn, three cans of soda and M&M candies and headed back into the living room.

"Let's watch Despicable Me," suggested April and Annie agreed happily.  
With that, April, Annie and Lily had fun watching Despicable Me.

After the movie the girls got ready for bed, and went to sleep in Annie's room happily. "This is the best sleepover I ever had," said April. "Me too," said Lily.

The next morning, April started packing her backpack and placed Lily into one of the compartments. Then, she waited for her father to fetch her. Soon, her father's car came and April ran into the vehicle and closed the door.

"Daddy, I had a good time at the sleepover!" exclaimed April happily. "That's great, sweetie!" her father replied. "Daddy, can I attend another sleepover whenever there is one?" asked April. "Sure, why not?" said her father.

April was on cloud nine and she thanked her father happily.


	4. Chapter 4

At the Cinemas

Last Sunday, it was a bright summer morning and Jack, his younger sister, April and the Muimuis, Gavin and Lucas were having for breakfast with their parents. They had toast and eggs.

While they were eating their food, Jack's father made an announcement. "So, guys. Since it is Sunday today, I am going to take you all out," he announced. "Where are we going?" asked Annie as she raised her hand.

"We are going to Freedom Cineplex to watch Despicable Me 3," their father replied. "Yay!" exclaimed Jack happily as he stood up on his chair. "I've always wanted to see this movie ever since I saw the trailer." "Now, eat your breakfast quickly and get ready," said Jack's father.

With that, everyone ate their breakfast quickly and got themselves ready. After Jack and Annie changed, they placed Lucas and Gavin in the pouches of their bags and closed it so that no one would see them.

Soon, Jack and Annie went into their father's big sport's car where their parents were waiting for them and they drove off to Freedom Cineplex.

When they got there, they were surprised to see the Cineplex. It was big unlike any other cinemas they went to. Jack's father bought four tickets for them. Then, they went to the concession store to buy some food and drinks before enterinmg the hall.

Jack's parents ordered a medium popcorn cup and two medium cups of cola while Jack got a box of chicken nuggets and a cup of medium Sprite for himself. Annie got a chicken hot dog and a medium Orange Fanta for herself.

They gave their tickets to the ticketing man and were led into their hall which was Hall Number 2. Inside the hall, the room was very dark as the lights were switched off. Jack and his family managed to find their seats with ease.

As they settle down, Jack and Annie opened the pouches of their bags and took Lucas and Gavin out. Then, the children told them to keep quiet as the movie was going to start soon.

The movie lasted for ninety minutes and Jack, Annie, Lucas and Gavin enjoyed the movie throughly. After the movie, Jack and Annie placed Lucas and Gavin into their bags and left with their parents.

On reaching home, Jack asked his parents if they could go back to the cinemas if there was another movie in town.

Jack's parents agreed and he was very happy.

The End


	5. Chapter 5

The School Party

It was the 25th May 2017 and the story begins at the school where Jack and his friends, April and Christopher were playing in the school playground together with the other classmates. Halfway through, they heard their principal, Mrs Nelson called all the children to assemble in the hall.

All the children, including Jack, April and Christopher went to the hall and Mrs Nelson went up the stage and announced, "Children. Please be quiet and listen to me. As tomorrow is our last day of school for this semester, we are going to have a party at the school hall."  
April raised her hand and asked Mrs Nelson, "Mrs Nelson, when will the class party start?" "It will start at 4:00pm until 8:00pm. Please arrive before 4:00pm," replied the principal. "Ok," answered April.

"What shall we bring tomorrow?" asked Jack as he raised his hand. "You may bring any kind of food and drinks tomorrow. Please share it with one another," Mrs Nelson replied. "Yes, Mrs Nelson," all the children replied.

"Okay," said Mrs Nelson. "You may all have an early dismissal today at 11:30 am." With that, Jack, April, Christopher and all the children left to go home early.

At home, Jack told his parents who were sitting on the sofa watching the news on the television, "Mom and dad. I have some news for both of you!" "Oh, what is it?" asked his mother. "Tomorrow is the last day of school and our party will start at four o clock and end at eight o clock. Can you please take me there?" "Sure, why not?" his mother said. "Thanks mommy," said Jack. "Can I bring some cookies to school tomorrow?"

"Why?" asked his mother. "The principal told us that we can bring our own food to share with one another," replied Jack. "Okay. Let's go to Freedom Supermarket to get some cookies for tomorrow," said Jack's mother.  
With that, Jack got into his mother's car and his mother drove off to Freedom Supermarket. The supermarket was fully air conditioned and the goods were all neatly arranged in order. When they got to the cookies section, Jack saw a variety of cookies and he was spoilt for choice. Finally, he chose a packet of chocolate chip cookies.

After paying for the cookies, they went home. Jack felt excited and could not wait for tomorrow to come.

The next day, Jack looked at the clock and it indicated, 3:00 pm. He quickly started to bath and change his clothes. After that, he grabbed his cookies, got into his mother's car and left for the school hall before 4:00 pm.

The school hall, was beautifully decorated and there were different tables and the music was churned from the stereo. Jack saw that some of the children were placing their own food on one of the tables which had the sign, 'food'.

He went over to the table and placed his cookies there. When all the students had arrived, Mrs Nelson said, "Welcome to the school party. We shall start with the first game. First, we are going to play Musical Statues."

With that, Mrs Nelson turned on the stereo and it played 'Raining Sunshine' by Miranda Cosgrove. As the song played, everyone started dancing. Then, Mrs Nelson turned off the radio and everyone stopped dancing except for Christopher who ended up being the first one out of the game.

It went on and several people were eliminated and in the end, Jack was the Last one to be eliminated from the game. The winner of this game was April. Then, it was time to play Pass the Parcel. It was Jack who got the parcel after the music stopped.

Soon, it was time for everyone to eat and drink. They finished all the food very quickly and everyone started dancing happily.

Jack went up to April and said, "Hey April. I was wondering if you could dance with me." "Umm, sure," said April. Jack took April by her hand and headed towards the dance floor. Everyone had a blast.

Soon, the party ended and Jack was picked by his mother. "Mommy, I had a great time at the party," said Jack to his mother as they drove home. "I'm glad to hear that," said his mother.


	6. Chapter 6

Lily's Borrowed Book

Last Friday was indeed a warm summer's afternoon and Lily, the Muimui, was visiting Lucas and Gavin at their house. Lucas and Gavin were Lily's close friends.

When she got there, Lucas and Gavin greeted her warmly and allowed her to come inside with them. As they gathered together, the three young Muimuis thought of what they wish to do. Finally, Lucas and Gavin decided to show Lily all their storybooks.

All the books were neatly stacked on shelves in a small library. Lily was surprised to see that both Lucas and Gavin had so many storybooks. She saw 'The Fairy Tales Treasury Storybook', took it out and read it.

As Lily flipped through the pages, she enjoyed the colourful illustrations and the wonderful written stories.

After she had read the book, Lily asked Lucas and Gavin whether she could borrow the book and read again later one more time. "Sure you can," said Lucas and Gavin. "But be careful not to mess it."

"Thank you for letting me borrow your book. I promise to take good care of it," said Lily as she held the book tightly in her arms.

It was ten minutes to six. "Guys, I have to go now," said Lily as she left the house happily. "Goodbye guys." She trotted home happily with the book in her arms.

At home, while Lily was reading the book on the sofa happily when she heard her owner, April calling her to come to the dining room for dinner.

Lily placed the book down, went to the dining room and ate her dinner quickly. After she had eaten her dinner, Lily continued to read her book.

As she was reading her book, she started to flip the pages roughly and accidentally tore one of the pages. "Oh no!" cried Lily in horror. Lily look at the page she tore and realised that she had torn a huge portion of the page.

"What am I going to do?" cried Lily in fear. Just then, her owner, April went down to see what was the matter. "Lily, what happened?" asked April. "I tore Lucas and Gavin's book by accident," said Lily.

"I think I have some cellophane tape to fix it," said April as she went to her study room and returned with the tape.

She tried to fix it properly. It was patched up successfully. Lily said, "Thank you April for helping me fix the book!" "You're welcome, Lily," said April. "But you must apologise to Lucas and Gavin for spoiling their book when you return it tomorrow."

"Okay," said Lily happily. Then, she and April got ready for bed and slept.

The next morning, Lily went to Lucas and Gavin's house with their book in her hands. When she got there, she knocked on the door and both her friends showed up.

"Good morning, Lily!" asked Lucas. "Good morning guys," said Lily as she handed them the book. "I wanted to say that I'm sorry for tearing your book."

"Oh, that's okay Lily," said Gavin as he placed his hand on Lily's head. "At least you apologised to us." Lily smiled and said, "Thank you guys for forgiving me. I promise to take care of other people's property next time."

From then on, Lily was always careful whenever she borrowed someone's belongings.

The End

Moral: Always take care of other people's belongings.


	7. Chapter 7

Strawberry Picking

It was a bright summer morning. Jack and his family were having pancakes for breakfast in their garden's patio. Halfway through, they heard the phone ringing. His mother, Mrs Bailey went over to the phone, picked it up and started talking.

After five minutes, she returned to the dining table and Jack asked, "Mommy, who was that on the phone?" "It's April's father. He has invited you to go strawberry picking at the strawberry park with his daughter, April. He will be picking you up soon," answered his mother.

"Oh really? What time are they coming over?" asked Jack. "At 8:30 am," replied Mrs Bailey. "Yay!" he exclaimed. "Now, Jack. Eat your breakfast quickly and get ready otherwise you are will be late," said his mother.

Jack quickly ate his pancakes, washed his face and hands, changed his clothes and brushed his hair. Then, he packed his water bottle and computer tablet into his backpack and put on his jacket. He waved goodbye to his family and waited at the front yard for April and her father to pick him up.

Soon, a car pulled up in front of their house. Jack looked up and saw that it was April and her father. Quickly, he entered the car and closed the door. "April, it's good to see you. Thank you for inviting me to go strawberry picking with you," said Jack. "You're welcome, Jack. I always wanted to go strawberry picking with you," replied April.

They smiled at each other as April's father drove them all the way to the Strawberry Park. At the Strawberry Park, the children were very excited to see that there were so many patches filled with red plump strawberries. Besides that, there was a souvenir shop at the far end of the field. There was even a cafeteria next to the shop.

Jack, April and her father went to the counter and bought two child tickets and one adult ticket before entering the strawberry park. They were given three baskets each to keep the fruits.

Inside the park, Jack and April had fun filling their baskets with red plump strawberries. As Jack picked his strawberries, he placed the juicy ones into his mouth. April saw this and did the same too.

Later, it became lunchtime and April's father brought them over to the cafeteria. He ordered a baguette sandwich for himself, a fish and chips for Jack and a wrap sandwich for his daughter. Everyone enjoyed the lunch and the children felt satisfied.

After lunch, April's father said, "Well, I think it's time to go home." "But daddy. Can we please stay here a bit longer so that Jack and I can pick some more strawberries?" asked April.  
"Alright," said her father. "Just for 15 minutes." "Hooray!" said Jack and April as they picked up their baskets and started to fill their baskets with juicy strawberries again. After that, it was time to go home and April's father paid for the strawberries.

Then, Jack, April and her father got into the car and went home. Jack felt very happy about this day because he and April had a great time picking strawberries together.


	8. Chapter 8

Princess for a Day

One summer afternoon, Annie was playing dress-up in her room by herself. She put on a pink princess dress and a toy tiara. Then, she looked into the dressing table mirror and was very pleased with herself. "I look like a beautiful princess," said Annie happily. "How I wish I was one."

She went downstairs and saw her older brother Jack, her parents and the Muimuis, Gavin and Lucas sitting in the living room. They were watching their favourite show, 'Family Guy' on the television. "Hey guys!" she said. "Annie? What are you doing here?" asked her father. "I would like to tell you that I wish I was a princess," Annie replied.  
But everyone laughed it off and her mother said, "You can't possibly be a princess, Annie!" "Yeah!" chucked Jack. Annie sighed and left the house without saying anything.

Soon, she arrived at the playground near her house. There, she saw her friends, April and Christopher playing with their Muimuis, Lily and Jojo on the swings. "Hey guys!" said Annie as she ran up to them. "Hi Annie," said April. "What brings you here?"

"Guys, I would like to tell you something," said Annie. "What is it?" asked Christopher. "I wish to be a princess," replied Annie. Unfortunately, April, Lily, Jojo and Christopher burst out laughing as well. "Ha ha ha ha! You can't be a princess!" sniggered Jojo. "Yeah!" said Lily.

Annie felt sad and left the playground. As she walked down the road, she thought, 'I just wanted to be a princess.' Soon, she sat on a bench, closed her eyes and wished hard, "I wish I could be a princess." She opened her eyes and everything seemed normal.

Annie sighed sadly and went home. Upon reaching there, she saw a red carpet rolling towards her. The sounds of trumpets blowing was heard in the distance. Could her wish come true?

"Welcome, Princess Annie!" greeted her family and friends. They were dressed in suits and gowns. Except for Lucas, Gavin, Lily and Jojo. "Oh, thank you guys!" she said happily.

"So what would you like us to do for you?" asked Christopher. "I would like you to give me a ride in your carriage, Sir Christopher," said Annie. "Alright, Princess Annie."

With that, Christopher left for a moment. Then, he returned with a grand carriage pulled by a pair of white horses with pink manes. Annie was overjoyed as she entered the carriage. Christopher started to get into the driver seat. Annie told him, "Sir Christopher, I would like you to start the ride."

Christopher nodded willingly and got his horses to start moving. During the ride, Annie wasn't enjoying it because it was too slow. "Sir, Christopher, I don't like going slow. I order you to go very fast!" "Okay, Princess Annie." He then turned to the horses and commanded, "Go faster, horsies!"

With that, the horses trotted quickly down the street. All the people passing had to leap out of the way to avoid getting hurt. The policeman even blew his whistle at Christopher to prevent him from going too fast.

When, they got back to the palace, Annie hopped off the carriage with a wide smile on her face. But Christopher was feeling tired. "Christopher, Are you okay?" asked Jojo as he went up to his owner. "I'm okay. I just need some rest." With that, Jojo led Christopher back home so that the latter could rest.

"I'm very hungry now. Get me something to eat!" said Annie as she went to the garden seat and sat down. "Alright, Annie," said April. She got out a mixed fruit pie on a plate from her basket and gave it to her. "You can have a slice of mixed fruit pie I have made."

"Well, a slice is not enough for me. I want the whole pie!" grumbled Annie. "Really?" gasped April. "But I made this pie for Lily." "I don't care," said Annie. She gobbled the pie until the plate became empty. "I'm full," she said as she patted her tummy.

Annie handed the empty plate back to April. The latter sighed and said, "Great, now I have to make another pie for Lily." April then went to her home to make another fruit pie.

But Annie didn't care. Lily, stormed up to her and yelled angrily, "Annie, how dare you eat my pie! My owner, April baked it for me." "Well, you deserve to have nothing, you selfish little blue creature," scoffed Annie. She then spat on Lily and went back into her house. 'Great, Annie's too bossy,' thought Lily. She was fed up and started to return home.

Inside, Annie told Jack to take her into her room. Of course, Jack willingly agreed. Then, he escorted her into her bedroom on the first floor and both of them went inside.

Annie sat on her bed and said, "Now, Sir Jack. You must draw a potrait of me. And make sure, you DON'T make a mistake." "Sure, Princess Annie," replied Jack. With that, he got out his painting material and started to draw a potrait of his younger sister.

After ten minutes, Annie went to take a look at Jack's painting and was shocked to see that he drew her potrait horribly. Annie shouted, "Sir Jack! How dare you drew a picture of me horribly!" "I'm sorry, Annie!" pleaded Jack. "Please give me another chance!" "No! Get out of my room now!" screamed Annie.

With that, Annie pushed Jack out of her room. She even threw Gavin out. Then, she called her father, "Daddy! Come here!" Her father arrived and said, "Anything, my princess?" "I want you to read me a story!" ordered Annie.

"Alright," said her father. He then went to the bookshelf and got out a storybook called, 'The Selfish Princess.' Then, he sat Annie next to him on her bed and started to read the book.

"Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom," said her father. "There lived a princess who looked beautiful on the surface. But she was wicked underneath. She gave too many commands to her servants and punished them severely. Finally, the servants had enough of her; One by one, they started to leave. And so, the princess had no friends and she had to live all alone."

"What? No!" exclaimed Annie in fear. As her father continued reading, she slowly started to fall asleep. Annie had a bad dream where all her friends and family decided to leave her because they were tired of her selfish and bossy attitude. Later, when she looked at herself in the mirror, she saw herself as a selfish and spoilt princess. She was frightened and was struggling, as she woke up from her dream.

Annie was glad that it was only a dream. She sat herself up and wiped away the sweat on her forehead. She also noticed that her father had left. She sighed sadly as she removed the tiara from her head and stared at it.

The next morning, Annie made signs for all her family and friends to come to her house. Everyone came and wondered, 'Why did Annie want to call us?'

Annie came out and said, "Everyone, I would like to make things right." "How?" asked Jack. "Well, first, I will lift Jack from his punishment," said Annie. Jack's face lifted up.

Then, she said, "Now, what I would like to say is I don't want to be a princess anymore. I would rather play with my close friends again. And most importantly, I am very sorry for how I acted towards all of you." Annie removed her tiara and tossed it to the ground.

"Can I be your friend again?" Annie asked her friends. "Of course you can!" said April as she placed her hand on Annie's shoulder. "Yeah! We want to play with you," said Christopher.

Everyone had a good laugh and Annie smiled happily. She had enough of being a princess.

Moral: A good princess is kind to others not bossy or selfish. Most importantly kids, do not be bossy to your friends. Otherwise they will not want to play or be around with you.

The End


	9. Chapter 9

Lost in the Supermarket

One week before the summer holidays ended, Jack, his little sister, Annie and their mother were happily eating eggs for breakfast in the dining room. Their mother asked, "Kids? Would you like to come along with me to Freedom Supermarket to do some shopping?"

"Yes, Mommy! We would like to!" said the children in unison. "Okay. Now, eat your breakfast quickly," said their mother. Jack and Annie ate their breakfast quickly. After breakfast, the children got into their mother's car and they drove off to Freedom Supermarket.

Outside the supermarket, Jack's mother told them, "Now, kids. Please make sure you stay together. Do not wander off." "Okay, mommy," said Jack and Annie. "Good. Now let's do our shopping," said their mother.

Jack's mother got a shopping trolley and entered the supermarket with the children following behind. In the supermarket, Jack, Annie and their Mother with the shopping list, went to the vegetable section and got some fresh vegetables like tomatoes, lettuces, and potatoes.

Then, they went to the dairy section and got a carton of milk, a block of cheese and three cups of Greek's yogurt. After that, they went to the egg section and got a fresh carton of eggs. Later, they went to the fruits section and got some fruits like mangoes, apples and pears.

As they were walking to the cashier to pay for the groceries, they passed by the candy section. Little did Jack and his mother knew, Annie wandered off to look at the candy. At the candy section, Annie saw a variety of choices of candy like M&Ms, Reese's, Cadbury, Milky Bar and Skittles.

When she stopped looking at the candy, she looked around and was shocked to know that she was alone by herself! Her mother and brother were nowhere in sight. Annie felt her body was trembling and tears started to run down from her eyes to her cheeks. She was lost!

Meanwhile, at the cashier, Jack's mother was checking if her children were next to her when she saw that Annie was missing! "Oh no, Annie!" cried the mother in fear.

On the other side of the supermarket, Annie was trying to look for her older brother, Jack and her mother when she remembered what her day-care teacher taught her; Always go to a security guard if you are lost. Remember your mom and dad's phone number.

Annie took a few deep breaths to calm down and went off to find a security guard. Luckily, she came across one who was standing near the entrance.

"Help me, security guard," said Annie. The security guard looked at her and asked, "Who are you? What are you doing here?" "My name is Annie. I just got lost when I went shopping with my mother and older brother just now," she replied in despair.

"Okay. Please come with me to the information centre." requested the security guard. Annie followed the security guard to the information centre. There, he told the person in charge what had happened.

Very soon there was an announcement through the P.A system, "Attention to all shoppers. There is a little girl named Annie who is looking for her parent. May the parent come over to the information centre now. Thank you."

Everyone, even Jack and his mother heard the announcement. "My daughter! My daughter!" cried Annie's mother with joy. Quickly, she and Jack rushed to the information centre.

When they reached there, Annie ran to her mother and older brother and hugged them. They all broke down in tears of joy. "Mommy! Jack! It's good to see you again!" "It's okay now," reassured her mother. Annie pulled herself away, turned to the security guard and thanked him.

"Annie, you did well. You stayed calm and went to me for help," said the security guard. Annie smiled and knew she had done the right thing.

Moral: Kids, when you get lost, Stay calm and go to the information counter or security guard for help. Don't follow strangers. And most importantly, stick with the group when you are out at the mall or supermarket.

The End


	10. Chapter 10

First Day of Kindergarten

Last Sunday, summer had gradually moved into autumn in Freedom Planet. Leaves turned from green to orange-red. All the children had returned to school because summer vacation was over.

It was also Annie's first day at kindergarten. She was very excited but at the same time, anxious. Annie was having hash browns and pancakes for breakfast at the dining room with her parents. She asked, "Mommy, Daddy? What is kindergarten like?"

"It is much different from day-care," reassured her mother. "Yeah, there will be a lot of fun at kindergarten," said Annie's father.

"Oh, okay," replied Annie. "Now, eat your breakfast quickly otherwise you will be late for your first day at kindergarten," said her mother. Annie quickly ate her breakfast. Then, she grabbed her tiffin box and school bag before going into her parents' car.

Later, Annie's parents sent her to kindergarten. Upon reaching there, she saw the kindergarten's walls was painted with cartoon murals. The entrance sign said, 'Freedom Kindergarten.'

As she left the car, Annie waved goodbye to her parents. She walk to her classroom which was called, 'Kin 1'.

Annie entered the classroom and was surprised to see that it was beautifully decorated. Inside the classroom, there were many children sitting together waiting for their teacher. Inside the room there was even a shelf full of storybooks in the right hand corner. Annie chose a seat next to the window.

Not long, the kindergarten teacher who was a golden-yellow anthropomorphic rabbit entered the classroom, wrote her name on the whiteboard and said, "Good morning, children, my name is Mrs Heathers. I will be your kindergarten teacher." "Good morning, Mrs Heathers," said the students together.

"Class, I have some special news. Today a new student will be joining us," announced Mrs Heathers. "Annie will you come up to the front?" Annie walked up to the front and Mrs Heathers continued, "Class, this is Annie. She will be our new student. Annie, would you like to say something?"

"Hi, my name is Annie. I am five years old. I live with my father, mother and older brother," said Annie. "Good," said Mrs Heathers. Annie happily went back to her seat. "Class, today we will do some drawing. I will give you a sheet of paper. If you need some more paper, just let me know," said the teacher

Annie took out a pencil and drew a picture of herself and Lucas, the Muimui. After she had finished drawing, she smiled and was quite pleased. She then went over to Mrs Heathers and handed over her drawing.

"That's a very nice drawing, Annie," said the teacher. She went over to the wall and hung Annie's drawing on the wall.

Later, it was time for the maths lesson and each of the children were taught addition and subtraction. Then, they were given an addition and subtraction worksheet to do in the class. Annie, being the clever one managed to finish the worksheet successfully. Then, she submitted it to her teacher to check.

"Well done, Annie. You got all the mathematic questions right. I am so proud of you," said Mrs Heathers. Annie smiled and nodded. Later, it was time for English lesson. The children were taught words in the living room and kitchen. Then, it was Science lesson. The children were taught about living and non-living things.

Later, it was break time. All the children raced to the playground and had a lot of fun playing on the slides, swings, see saws, monkey bars and sliding pole.

Soon, it was lunch break and all the children ate their own homemade food happily in the lunch room. Annie opened her lunch pack and was surprised that her mother had packed a bologna and cheese sandwich, some carrot sticks, a banana and a small packet of Marigold Orange Juice.

After eating, all the children were playing by themselves at the playroom. There were many toys, games and even a rocking horse in the playroom. There was even safety mat for them just in case if they fell down.

Everyone chose a toy and had fun playing with it. Annie sat in the corner and played joyfully with the doll that she chose.

Soon, it was time to go home and all the children were dismissed from kindergarten. When Annie's parents came to pick her up, she said, "Mommy, daddy. I had a great time at kindergarten." "That's great, Annie," said her mother happily. Annie felt happy and she could not wait to go to kindergarten again the next day.

The End


	11. Chapter 11

Jojo's Big Day

A few days ago Jojo, the Muimui, was taking a walk in the street alone. He was feeling very sad. Why? Because he does not like being small in physical built. He wished to have a bigger body size.

"Oh," sighed Jojo. "I am tired of being small. If I were big, I could be able to pick apples from trees without climbing them, scare away Doctor Zacko and talk to the birds." As he was walking, he saw a strange purple smoke exploding in front of him.

When the smoke has cleared, there stood a wizard with a magic wand in his hand.  
"Hi," said the wizard. "I'm the Great Wizard of Freedom Castle. What do you wish for?" Jojo was surprised as he had never seen a wizard before. He only saw them in fairy tales books. He sighed and said, "I wish I could have a bigger physique."

"Okay," said the wizard. "Here goes." He immediately used his wand to make Jojo very big. The young Muimui felt himself growing bigger and bigger. "I'm growing!" he said excitedly.

After that, the wizard left. Jojo looked around and he saw that the trees were smaller than him. "My wish came true!" he exclaimed happily. He then placed his hand in the air and was surprised that he could touch the top of the three storey building.

He started to walk through town happily. As he walked, the ground rumbled and shook strongly. In town, he saw the fruit grocer and said, "Hi Mr. Adoney. How are you today?" The fruit grocer looked up and saw Jojo, screamed in fear and ran helter skelter away because he thought the latter was a giant.

"Huh? What's wrong?" asked Jojo. He continued to walk into town and whenever he greeted passers-by walking in the streets, they screamed and ran away. Jojo even accidentally crushed one of the police cars as he walked. The policemen angrily gave chase to him, but Jojo ran away before they reached him.

Outside town, Jojo saw many apple trees in Farmer Jone's Orchard. He was happy because he does not have to climb up the trees to pluck the apples since he was very tall.

Jojo bent down, plucked five apples from one of the trees and ate them. "This tastes good!" he exclaimed.

When evening came, Jojo decided to return home. When he reached his house, he noticed that he could not go through the door because he was too big now. "Christopher! Please help me!" he cried.

His owner, Christopher went outside and was surprised to see that Jojo was gigantic. "Jojo! How in the world did you grow so big?" asked Christopher as he tried to hold back his laughter.

"I was tired of being small. So I asked the Great Wizard to make me big and he did," wailed Jojo. "Oh, my," said Christopher as he became worried. "We must ask him for an antidote." Just as they were about to go to see the Great Wizard, a puff of purple smoke appeared. And the Great Wizard showed up.

"Hi," said the Great Wizard. "What can I do for you?" "Can you please make me small again?" asked Jojo. "Sure," replied the Wizard. He pointed his wand at Jojo to make him small. The magic made him to his original size again.

"I'm back to normal! Thank you very much!" said Jojo as he whooped around with joy. The wizard said, "Remember, it's always good to be yourself. Goodbye."  
With that, he left. Jojo happily went into the house with his owner Christopher. He was very happy to be back to his normal size after his misadventure of being a giant. He would never forget that he was too huge that he could not enter his house. He could be homeless.

Moral: Kids, you should always be yourself. Don't try to change for something unnecessary. Goodbye.

The End


	12. Chapter 12

The Wacky Kids' Circus

Yesterday, three children, Eizan, Haku and Okuni were at home. They felt very bored. Their adopted parents, Simon and Rita were at work. "If only there was something that could help us pass the time," said Eizan. "Yeah," said Okuni. "Let's watch television." They switched on the television and watched a cartoon where a circus was performing in town.

"Here comes the lion tamer!" exclaimed Eizan as he saw a lion tamer enter the tent and cracked his whip at a ferocious lion. When the lion saw this, it calmed down reluctantly. "Ooh! There's the tightrope walker!" exclaimed Okuni in joy as she saw a tightrope walker having to thread his way across the tightrope. Eventually, he made it successfully.

"Wow! Look at that man on a unicycle!" Haku said as he saw a man riding the unicycle entering the tent. The man took out four bowling pins and happily juggled them as he rode the unicycle.

After fifteen minutes, the show was over and the three children were very happy and amused at the performance.

"That was wonderful!" said Haku. "Yeah!" sighed Okuni. "I have always wanted to go to a circus. But I did not have a chance." "Me too," groaned Haku as he crossed his arms together.

"I have an idea!" said Eizan. Let's all make a pretend circus in our garden. I can get my four baseballs for juggling, my stuffed lion toy and my toy drum. But we need a unicycle."

"But we don't have a unicycle," said Okuni. "I know. But watch me," said Eizan. He went out of the house with his friends following him behind. There, he saw Haku's neon blue bicycle. A light bulb lit up in Eizan's mind. He took the bicycle and spoke. "I can turn this into a unicycle," spoke Eizan.

"Eizan please no! That's my bicycle!" begged Haku. It was too late, Eizan dismantled the bicycle into pieces. "Oh really? Is this what you call a unicycle?" asked Okuni as she and Haku frowned. "Watch this," said Eizan.

He quickly gathered all the parts to make a unicycle. After fifteen minutes, Eizan successfully assembled a unicycle. "Now that's what I call a unicycle, right guys?" "Yeah!" said Okuni and Haku happily.

"Alright. Now to get my stuff ready for our made-up circus," said Eizan. "Haku and Okuni you get the boxes out." Both Haku and Okuni agreed willingly and went off to get the boxes from the house.

Eizan went into his room and got out four baseballs, a stuffed lion toy, a toy drum, a jump rope and a top hat.

Then, he went back to the garden. "I've got my possessions, guys!" "That's great, Eizan! What shall we be?" asked Haku. "Well, Haku, you can be the circus ringmaster, Okuni, you can be the one that rides the unicycle and I will do the juggling," replied Eizan.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" exclaimed Okuni. With that, Eizan put on his hat, did a drum roll and said, "Ladies and gentleman! Welcome to our circus. Our first act for the evening, please welcome Rino, the ringmaster!"

With that, Haku appeared, admist a loud applause from Eizan and Okuni, and said, "Today, I am going to tame the lion!" He took out Eizan's toy lion, placed on the box and mimicked the lion's roars. "Stay down, lion!" the ringmaster ordered. He took out a whip and cracked it. 'Shish!' 'Shish!' 'Shish!'

After that, Haku said, "Well, thank you for applause." Then, he went to sit on the grass. Eizan appeared again and said, "Our next act will be, the unicycle rider!"

With that, Okuni appeared with the unicycle in her hand and said. "Here, I am going to ride my unicycle!" She got onto the unicycle and rode all around the garden. "Wow! This is fun," she said happily.

She was happily riding the unicycle until she collided with a rock. Off she fell and landed on her bottom. But Okuni got up and Eizan and Haku applauded her. "Well, thank you very much for liking this performance," she said.

Then, Eizan went up and said, "The last act of today, is Mickey the Clown with his juggling acts!" He went up to the front and started juggling his baseballs in the air. After five minutes, Eizan succeeded easily.

After that, Eizan, Okuni and Haku joined hands together and said, "Thank you very much for liking this show!" And bowed at the imaginary audience.

Then, they placed the boxes back to where they belonged Eizan gathered his stuff in his hands. Then, they all went back into the house.

The End

Moral: Kids, you should always use your imagination and creativity wisely. So that you can do something fun and great instead of playing computer games the whole day.


	13. Chapter 13

Camping Capers

Last Friday, Jack and Annie were eating their dinner with their parents. They saw their father grinning from ear to ear. "Daddy? Why are you so Happy?" asked Annie.

"Kids, guess what we're going to do tomorrow?" said their father. "No. What is it, dad?" asked Jack. "We're going camping at Hiker's Forest Camp Site tomorrow!" said their father happily. "Camping? What's that?" questioned Annie who was only five years old. "Camping is an outdoor activity involving overnight stays away from home in a tent," replied their father. "Yay!" said the children happily.

"Well, you all can go. But I am staying at home. I don't like camping. There are bugs and crawlies in the forest and on the ground. There is also a possibility of heavy rain tomorrow night," said their mother.

"Aright honey," said their father. "Children. Now go and pack your bags. And get a good sleep tonight. We are leaving early tomorrow morning."

Both Jack and Annie packed their backpacks with the essentials they need like a stuffed toy, some mosquito repellent, a bag of marshmallows, a packet of Graham Crackers and a chocolate bar. They also brought along their sleeping bags. Their father packed a box of matches, some skewers, some canned food, a sleeping bag, a tent, a can opener, a camera and some mosquito repellent before he retired to bed.

Next morning, Jack and Annie woke up early, got dressed quickly and brushed their teeth. Then, they grabbed their backpacks and ate pancakes for breakfast with their father.

After that, they put on their hiking boots and left to go to Hiker's Forest Camp Site in their father's car.

Upon reaching there, they found a suitable camping site in the middle of their forest. The children quickly helped their father pitched their tent. It was a difficult task for the children as they ended up messing it up. Their father came and helped them to set up the tent nicely.

After that, Jack and Annie followed their father and set off trekking in the forest.

During their trek, they saw different types of birds, insects, plants and animals which they seldom come across. The previous night rain has caused a cooling effect in the forest. They encountered the smell of green leaves of the shrubs in the forest. They enjoyed themselves very much and Jack's father took photos of the birds, insects and animals along the way. They even heard the sound of birds chirping and the splashing of the water in the river.

Evening came and the place became dark and they took out the torchlight. The sound of mosquitoes buzzing noisily made them uncomfortable. Mosquitoes flew in front of their faces and this made Jack and Annie annoyed. They made frantic attempt to shoo the mosquitoes away.

"Children, let's return to the camp site," said their father as he tried to shoo the mosquitoes away.

Upon returning to the campsite, Jack, Annie and their father applied mosquito repellent on their skin so that the mosquitoes would not come near them later tonight. "We're hungry daddy," said Jack. "What's there to eat?" asked Annie.

"We are having a campfire tonight," said their father. "Campfire?" said the children. "Yes. Would you two help to set up the fire?" asked their father. "Yes," said Jack and Annie together. They had earlier set off into the woods again to collect some dry firewood. They heard crickets buzzing, frogs croaking and fireflies flickering in the dark.

The children were not frightened and they used the dry woods which they had collected earlier. They were ready and eager to start the fire.

When the fire grew big, their father took out a can opener, opened a can of beef he brought along, placed the meat on a skewer and let it cook in the fire. The heat from the fire kept them warm and chased the bugs, flies, insects and mosquitoes away.

The children were patient to allow the meat to be cooked well. Everyone had fun cooking their own food on skewers. For dessert, Jack and Annie roasted their marshmallows and made S'mores, a roasted marshmallow dessert. They were so happy that they sang songs and told each other jokes.

Later in the night, while resting in the tent, Jack and Annie's father told them some ghost stories. The children were very scared but fell asleep very fast because they were very tired.

The next morning, Jack, Annie and their father woke up, ate their breakfast and cleaned up the campsite. After cleaning, they decided to take a trek in the woods. There, they saw many species of lizards, amphibians, insects and small creatures.

An hour later, they went back to the campsite to pack their belongings before folding the tent. Once they have finished packing everything, they drove home.

The End


	14. Chapter 14

The End of October Carnival

On the 30th October, Jack and Annie were watching their favourite television programme, 'The Loud House' in their living room when their parents came in happily.

"Hey Mom and Dad," said Jack. "Why are you both so happy?" "Guess where we will be going tonight?" said their Mother. "Is it my favourite place, Pizza Hut?" asked Annie. "Is it Kidzoona?" questioned Jack.

"No. We're going to The End of October Carnival in the town square. I have got four tickets to the carnival," said their Father. "What's that," questioned Jack and Annie at the same time. "It's a carnival that comes on the 30th and 31st of October every year," replied their mother. "There are many things you can do there."

"Yay!" cheered the children together. "Okay. Now let's all get ready and change for the outing," said their father. Everyone agreed. Jack and Annie immediately bathed, changed their clothes and brushed their hair.

Soon, everyone was ready to leave for the carnival. As they were about to head out for the door, Jack's father said, "Now children. Please be on your good behaviour when we are out. And stick together so that no one will get lost." "Yes, father," said Jack and Annie together.

Then, they all headed to the carnival. When they arrived, the place was nicely decorated. There were pumpkins with carved faces, a scarecrow with a pumpkin head and fake bats hanging in the trees.

There were also black and orange lanterns. The atmosphere was joyful and the music was blaring out from the speakers. It was crowded with many people. Children were running around holding cotton candy, caramel apples and balloons. There were few puppies running around because of the loud music. The place smelt like corn dogs and pumpkin pie.

There were so many things to do. There were game stalls which have many games like ring toss, shoot the duckies, hit the piñata, guess the weight of livestock, archery, apple bobbing and beanbag toss. There were food stalls selling corndogs, cupcakes, pumpkin pie, cotton candy, caramel apples and spider cake pops. There was even a balloon booth.

There were rides as well like a Ferris wheel, a carousel, a chair swing ride, an Octopus ride, a Go Karts area, a teacup ride, a roller coaster and best of all, an inflatable castle.

Jack and Annie were so excited that they asked their parents whether they could go and have fun on the rides, play games and eat some food at the food stalls. Their parents agreed and they all went to the Ferris wheel first.

At the Ferris wheel, Jack and his family were very excited that they were starting to go up. But after a few rounds, the Ferris wheel stopped halfway. Annie who was only five years old quickly held on to her mother's arm in fear. Her mother eventually calmed her down by telling her not to be afraid.

When the ride eventually ended, Jack decided to go on The Swing Chair ride. Annie was reluctant to follow. So, Jack went alone instead. During the ride, he was screaming with excitement as he was so high up in the air. When the ride ended, Annie wanted to go on the teacup ride.

There, she had fun riding the teacups which were spinning 360 degrees. After the ride, Annie came out feeling very happy.

Later, Jack and Annie decided to go to the go-kart area. There, they had fun playing the go-karts and banging each other. After that, they went to the carousel where they enjoyed riding different coloured horses made of fibre glass.

When the ride came to an end, both Jack and Annie went to the inflatable castle and had fun jumping around. After fifteen minutes, they went off to the game stalls and decided to play a few games like beanbag toss, ring toss and shoot the duckies.

They managed to win a few prizes like a rubber duck, a Lori Loud doll and a minion soft toy. They were very happy with their prizes.

Later, they went to the food stalls and ate a variety of food like corndogs, spider cake pops, bloodshake (milkshake which is coloured red to make it look like blood), and cotton candy.

After satisfying their hunger and thirst, Jack and Annie decided to go to the balloon booth to get a balloon. There, Jack got a red balloon dog while Annie had a blue balloon monkey.

Soon, it was time for Jack and Annie to go home. Although they were very sad to leave, they were happy that they had a good time at the carnival and they hoped that they could come back again the next year. The souvenirs will definitely bring back fond memories of the carnival for them.

The End.


	15. Chapter 15

Telling the Truth

Last Saturday, Jack and Annie were feeling bored at home. Their parents were busy at work and the children were left alone. "I'm bored, Annie. What shall we do?" said Jack as he sat lazily on the sofa. "I have an idea," said Annie with a wide grin.

She ran upstairs to her parents' room and her eyes darted while looking at her mother's IPad. Annie knew that her mother would forbid them to play with the IPad for fear that they might break or lose it.

Annie found the IPad and went downstairs to the living room with it. "Hey Jack. Let's play with mommy's IPad," said Annie.

Jack was having a second thought. "Annie, are you sure about this. If we broke it, mom will be furious and she might ban us from using her IPad for a long long time." "Don't worry, big bro," said Annie. "We will be very careful in handling it." "Okay, then. I wanted to play on the IPad too," said Jack.

Both Jack and Annie were happily playing with their mother's IPad. They were having so much fun playing when Annie accidentally lost her grip of the IPad and it fell to the ground. There was a loud cracking sound. 'Crasssssh!'

"Oh no!" gasped Annie and Jack. They picked it up and was shocked to see a large crack diagonally across the screen. Annie was so shocked and she broke down with tears flowing from her eyes. "What are we going to do? Mommy will kill me when she finds out I broke her IPad," she said tearfully. Feeling sorry for Annie, Jack decided to take the blame for her.

Just then, the door opened and their parents were at the door. When their mother saw her broken IPad, She was shocked and angry. "What happened to my IPad? Did you two break it? Are you hurt?" she asked both of them lividly.

Jack immediately went up to his mother and said, "I broke the IPad, mom. I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry." Jack's mother then said, "Jack, I can't believe you would do such a thing. You know that you aren't allowed to touch my IPad without my permission. That's it, you will have to pay for the repair cost of my IPad as your punishment. There will no television time and computer time for a whole week."

Annie was shocked. She could not believe what she had heard. She felt so guilty that she lost her appetite even though her favourite beef sausages and mashed potatoes were served at dinner.

Later that night, when Annie was tucked in to bed by her mother, she could not sleep. She was tossing and turning. Finally, she went over to her parents' bedroom and knocked on their door. Her mother opened it and asked, "What's wrong, Annie. Why aren't you sleeping yet?"

Annie said, "I have something I want to tell you, mommy." "What's that?" her mother looks curious. "Actually, Jack didn't break your IPad. I am the one who did it. I am the one who disobeyed you. Mommy please forgive me and Jack."

Much to Annie's surprise, her mother wasn't crossed with her. She was happy that her daughter told her the truth.

Later, Annie's mother went into Jack's room and said, "Jack, I'm sorry. You should have told me the truth instead of lying to me just now. Anyway, Annie had told me what had happened. Well, what matters most is that none of you are injured. I'm going to deduct part of your allowance every week to pay for the repair cost of the IPad. Next time, if something goes wrong, I would like to hear the real story of what happened."

Jack and Annie hung their heads in shame as they learnt a valuable lesson of telling the truth the hard way. I hope that they would learn from this episode. Do you think so?

Moral of the story: Always tell the truth no matter what.

The End.


	16. Chapter 16

The Loud House

Last Saturday was a warm autumn afternoon and Jack and Annie were happy lazing around at home. They had earlier invited their friends April and Christopher to spend the afternoon with them.

"What shall we watch first?" asked Christopher. "Let's watch The Loud House programme in the television," said Jack as he grabbed the remote control and turned on the television. That afternoon, the children's favourite show, 'The Loud House' was on air.

"It's the Loud House!" said Christopher. "We loved this programme," said April happily. "Me too," said Annie. They felt happy as they watched the programme and laughed at the funny parts. They enjoyed watching their favourite characters with their funny and silly antics. After the show ended, Jack said, "How I wish we could visit the Loud House."

"Me too," said Annie, Christopher and April. "But they aren't real." "Yeah, but if we could, it would be great," said Jack.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a beam of white light shot at them and the four children started to disappear slowly. "What's happening, Jack?" asked April with fear as she quickly grabbed Jack's arm. "I don't know," replied Jack. Without warning, they had disappeared from the living room.

Moments later, Jack, Annie and their friends looked around to find out where they were. They realised that they were no longer at Jack's house. But inside a very big house which seems familiar to them.

The four children heard loud sounds of crashing, shouting, laughing and yelling. They walked cautiously towards where the sounds came from.

Much to their surprise, they saw eleven children sitting on the living room sofa. There were one boy and ten girls watching television together. Did their wish came true? They asked themselves, 'Could it be the Loud family's home.

"Hi there, children. What's your name," asked a yellow haired girl who was wearing a blue tank top and brown cargo pants.

"My name is Jack and they are Annie, Christopher and April," introduced Jack. "Can you tell us what your names are?"

"My name is Lori Loud," replied the girl. "I'm the oldest of the family. And these siblings on the sofa are Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily. I like fashions and enjoy talking on the phone." "Wow!" exclaimed Annie happily. "I thought I could only see you on television."

"What are we going to do here?" asked Jack. "Well, let's go to Dairyland Amoosement Park!" said Lincoln.

"Really? What's that?" asked April. "It's an amusement park with a farm-like theme. Every one of us enjoys it," replied Lincoln again. "Hooray!" Jack, Annie, April and Christopher exclaimed. Everyone went into the kitchen and asked Rita, "Mom, can you please give us some money? We want to go to Dairyland Amoosement Park with our friends," asked Lori.

"Sure. Here's one hundred and fifty dollars," replied Rita as she handed Lori the money. "Be back before dinner time. And oh? Who are these four children?" "These are Jack, Annie, April and Christopher," said Leni. "They are our new friends."

"Goodbye, mom," said Luna as she and her siblings together with their 'new found friends', Jack, Annie, April and Christopher headed for Dairyland Amoosement Park using the Vanzilla, the Loud family's car. Lori Loud was at the wheel.

At the amusement centre, everyone had a lot of fun going on all sorts of rides. They even ate a lot of snacks.

After that, everyone went back into the Vanzilla and drove off. "Dairyland Amoosement Park is fun!" exclaimed Jack happily. "Yeah!" said Luna as she and Jack fist bumped. "Now where are we going?" asked Luan. "We are going to Gus' Games and Grub!" replied Lori. "Gus' Games and Grub? What's that?" asked Jack, Annie, April and Christopher together. "It's an arcade and pizzeria. One of my favourite places," answered Lincoln.

Upon reaching Gus' Games and Grub, Jack and April decided to play at the Dance Dance Revolution, a dancing arcade machine while Christopher and Annie played Donkey Kong. Lynn played at the basketball shooting arcade. Lincoln decided to play Mario Bros.

As for Lori, she ordered five large pepperoni pizzas and fifteen sodas while Lola, Lana, Lily, Lisa Leni, Luna, Luan and Lucy sat at a very long table. Soon, Lori called everyone else to come over to have their pizza meal. Everyone enjoyed their pizzas and soda happily.

Later, they went back into Vanzilla and drove home. "So, how was Dairyland?" asked Rita. "It was great, Mom! We even went to Gus' Games and Grub" said Lincoln. "We had fun with our new friends!" exclaimed Lynn. "Well that's great to hear that. And oh, please get inside. Dinner's ready."

Everyone entered the house and went into the dining room. "What's for dinner, mom?" asked Leni. "We are having boiled chicken liver, mashed potatoes, steamed peas and asparagus," answered Lynn Sr, the father of the loud children as he placed the food on the table.

Everyone were happily munching the delicious food. Jack said, "This place is great. I wish we could stay here forever!" "Yeah! I agree with you, Jack," said April. "This is fun!"

Just then, Christopher looked at his watch. "Uh Oh. It's 7:00 pm. My parents will be wondering where are we now," Christopher said worriedly. Jack, Annie and April heard this and said, "You're right, Christopher. We should be going home."

"What's that? You want to go home?" asked Luna. "Yes! We want to go home!" said Jack. "Can you stay a night with us?" said Lola.

"We wanted to stay but we have to go home because our parents will be worried," spoke Annie. "That's it! We are imprisoning you four!" said Lynn. "Lola, Lucy and Lana, restrain them! Don't let them go home." Quickly, Lola, Lynn, Lana and Lucy held Jack, Annie, April and Christopher down.

But Leni and Luna would not support their younger sisters' plan to "imprison" their new friends in The Loud House. Luna stomped her foot and said, "Guys! That's enough! I will not let our new friends be kept "prisoner" in our house!" "Yeah!" said Leni.

"But they are so much fun to have around us, Luna," said Lana. The four younger sisters noticed that Leni would not support their plan either.

They quickly released Jack, Annie, Christopher and April and said, "Fine." "How are we going to get back home?" asked Annie worriedly.

"No worry, new friends, I have a way to help you get back home," said Lisa. "Follow me to my room."

Jack, Annie, Christopher and April followed Lisa to her room and saw a dimension portal which was in the shape of a mirror. "How does this work?" asked Annie. "Well, Let me turn it on for you," replied Lisa. She grabbed a remote control for the portal and pressed the 'On' button. Suddenly, a large portal which is turquoise and purple appeared. "Wow!" said April in amazement.

"This is how it works!" asked Jack. "Yes," said Lisa. "Now. Please get inside and go back home before it's too late!" "Goodbye, Lisa. Goodbye everyone. We hope to see you again," said April tearfully.

Quickly, the four friends entered the portal and were teleported back to Jack's house.

"What a wonderful adventure this was!" said Christopher. "Yeah! We hope we could meet the Loud Family again," said Annie.

"Now let's all go home," said Jack as he and Annie entered the house. Christopher and April went to their respective homes.

As for Jack and Annie, they were greeted by their parents who were frowning at them. "Where have you two been?" asked their mother. "We noticed you did not come home for dinner."

The two children smiled sheepishly and said, "Well, mom and dad, we went to the Loud House and met Lincoln Loud and his sisters. We had a lot of fun." But their parents thought that their children were making a story and did not believe them.

Jack and Annie went upstairs, brushed their teeth and went to bed. As they slept, they remembered the happy moments they had with Lincoln Loud and his sisters.

I hope their parents will believe them in future. Do you think so?

The End


	17. Chapter 17

Thanksgiving Supreme

It was a warm autumn afternoon on the twenty second of November. Jack and Annie were at home sitting on the living room sofa watching their favourite television programme, SpongeBob Squarepants, when their mother came inside and asked, "Children, can you please help me to prepare the food for tomorrow's dinner?"

"Okay," replied Jack and Annie as they entered the kitchen and help their mother to prepare the food. "Mommy? What's the occasion tomorrow?" asked Annie curiously. "Tomorrow is Thanksgiving Day! Your father and I are planning to have a wonderful family dinner for us," replied her mother.

"Thanksgiving Day? What's that?" asked Annie again. "It is a national holiday celebrated in Canada, the United States, some of the Caribbean islands, and Liberia. It began as a day of giving thanks for the blessing of the harvest of the preceding year," answered her mother. "I see. What are we having for tomorrow night's dinner?" said Annie.

"We are going to have roast turkey with stuffing and cranberry sauce, mashed potatoes with gravy, steamed peas and carrots and for dessert, pumpkin pie with ice cream. We are also going to have some sparkling grape juice for beverages," told their mother.

"That sounds yummy!" said Jack and Annie happily. "We will help you to prepare the food for tomorrow."

With that, Jack and Annie helped their mother to prepare the food. They spent long hours to prepare the roast turkey, stuffing, cranberry sauce, mashed potatoes, gravy, steamed peas, carrots and pumpkin pie. Soon, everyone was dirty and tired, but were glad that they have worked hard for the event.

"Mom. Can we invite our friends, April and Christopher, to come over for our Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow?" asked Jack.

"Sure. I will call their parents' on the phone," said their mother. "Now you two go upstairs and get ready for bed for tomorrow. I will call April and Christopher's parents."

Jack and Annie went upstairs, brushed their teeth and went to bed while their mother called Christopher and April's parents.

The next morning, Jack, Annie and their parents were having pancakes and bacon for breakfast when their mother spoke, "Guys. I called Christopher and April's parents last night whether we could invite their children to our home." "That's great," said Jack. "What did they say?"

"They said that they are willing to send Christopher and April to our house by five thirty in the evening," replied their mother. "Yay!" said Jack and Annie together.

For the rest of the day, Jack and Annie helped their parents to set the table and prepare the sparkling grape juice for Thanksgiving Dinner. Finally, the big bird was put into the oven.

Later, April and Christopher came over at 6 o' clock in the evening. Jack went to the door and opened it. There, he saw April and Christopher. "Hi, Jack!" said April. "Hi April! Hi Christopher!" said Jack. "Welcome to our Thanksgiving Dinner! Please make yourselves at home. "

"Sure. Thank you," said Christopher as he and April entered the house. In the dining room, the two children saw the table filled with all sorts of delicious food and of course the sparkling grape juice that Jack and Annie had prepared yesterday. The atmosphere was so warm and nice.

"These looks great," said Christopher as he started to take a pea using his fingers when Jack told him, "Dinner's not yet ready until my father comes back from work. Why don't we play some board games until he returns?"

"Sure," said April as she, Christopher, Jack and Annie went over to the living room, got out Chutes and Ladders, Chess and Ludo board games and played with them happily.

Soon, the four children heard a knocking sound on the front door. Jack went over to open it and saw his father.

"Daddy!" said Annie happily. "You're back!" "Yeah!" said Jack as he and Annie hugged their father. "Now that you're here, let's have dinner together," said Jack to his father.

"What's for dinner tonight?" asked Jack's father. "Please go to the dining table and see," replied Annie as she and Jack led their father to the dining table. Their father was surprised to see the variety of mouth-watering food and drinks on the table.

"This looks sumptuous. Let's pray!" With that, Jack's father started the prayer. Jack sat next to April, Annie sat next to Christopher and the parents sat together in the dining table. They enjoyed the food and drinks. They were very happy and joyful. After having their fill of food and drink, everyone has a good laugh when Christopher burped aloud.

Soon, it was time for a toast. Everyone held up their glasses of sparkling grape juice and gave a toast. "Happy Thanksgiving!"

Half an hour later, Christopher and April decided to go home. It was already nine thirty in the evening. "Goodbye, Jack and Annie. Thanks for this wonderful dinner," said both Christopher and April before calling their parents to pick them up.

"Goodbye guys!" said Annie and Jack. Then they returned to their house and helped their parents to clean up the dining table. "That was a great dinner ever!" said Annie as she washed the dishes. "Yeah!" said Jack as he wiped the table.

After that, the two children went upstairs, brushed their teeth and went to bed. That was an awesome Thanksgiving dinner.

The End


	18. Chapter 18

Winter Fun

On the first of December, winter came early to Freedom Planet. The weather was freezing cold and arid. The lakes became frozen, the ground was slippery and snow blanketed all the rooftops. Birds were hibernating in their nests.

Jack was already awake and lazing in his warm bed. "Today is going to be a wonderful day," he said to himself. It was only seven forty five in the morning and the sky was already bright. He went to his window and could see snowflakes falling slowly from the sky. "It's winter! It's must be fun to play in the snow!" he exclaimed.

Jack quickly prepared himself for the day ahead, went downstairs and had breakfast with his family. "Mom, dad, can I go to the park and play in the snow?" he asked. "Sure, Jack. But please wear your winter jacket, your winter boots and hat. It's going to be very cold out there today. You wouldn't want to be sick for Christmas. And be back before lunch time," replied his mother. "Okay, mom," said Jack. He went upstairs, put on his winter jacket, boots and hat.

"Hey Gavin, do you want to come along and play in the snow?" asked Jack. "Oh yes, Jack," replied Gavin. Jack quickly placed Gavin into his left jacket pocket, took his sledge and a pair of ice skates and left the house to go to the park.

At the park, Jack decided to make a snow angel. He lied down on the snowy ground flat on his back and spread his arms straight out.

Then he kept his arms straight and swung them almost to the top of his head and then almost straight at his sides. After ten minutes, Jack got up and saw that he had created a perfect snow angel. He was satisfied with his work.

Jack took Gavin out of his pocket and asked, "Do you know how to make a snowball?" "No?" said Gavin. "Can you teach me how to make one?"

"It's simple. Just grab some snow and mould it into a ball. Like this," replied Jack. Jack grabbed some snow and moulded it into a ball with his pair of hands.

Gavin grabbed some snow and moulded it into a ball with his tiny hands just like what Jack did. "That's not so difficult, isn't it?" asked Jack. "Yeah!" replied Gavin. "Let's play snowball fight!"

Jack and Gavin made many snowballs and had fun throwing them at each other. Soon, they were all covered with snow. "What shall we do now?" asked Gavin. "Let's go sledding!" replied Jack. He placed Gavin into his left pocket, climbed up the nearest hill, placed his sled down, sat on it and said, "Okay Gavin, are you ready?"

"Yes!" replied Gavin as he popped up from Jack's pocket. Jack quickly pushed the sled and slid down the hill. "This is fun!" exclaimed Jack and Gavin. Suddenly, the sled hit a rock along the way as he slid down the slope and this sent the boys flying into the air and they landed into a blanket of deep snow. Jack popped up and noticed that Gavin was missing!

He frantically called out Gavin's name until he heard a familiar male voice next to him. Jack got up and noticed Gavin behind him. "Gavin, there you are!" cried Jack as he hugged him. "I thought I lost you! Are you okay?"

"Yes. I am," replied Gavin. "What shall we do next?" "Let's go ice skating. Please stick to me, Gavin," said Jack. Jack placed Gavin into his jacket pocket, went over to the frozen lake, changed into his ice skates and skated happily. "This is fun!" said Gavin as he popped his head up and his face enjoyed the breezy cold air hitting at his face.

Jack saw his friends, April and Christopher skating at the frozen lake too. April and Christopher also brought along their Muimuis, Lily and Jojo. Jack skated towards April and Christopher and they all chatted a while before skating towards the far end of the lake.

Suddenly, Jack looked at his watch and it was already twelve o' clock. "We must go home now, Gavin," said Jack. He immediately changed into his winter boots, took Gavin, his sled and ice skates and headed home.

The End

Date: 17/12/2017


	19. Chapter 19

Hurry up, Kids!

Last Monday, it was a cold winter's morning and Simon, the adopted father of Haku, Okuni and Eizan woke up groggily. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock and saw that it was already six thirty in the morning!

Alarmed, he gasped and immediately changed into his work clothes before rushing into Haku and Eizan's room. There he saw his adopted sons still sleeping soundly. "Wake up, boys! It's time to get ready for school!" yelled Simon. But Haku did not flinch. And Eizan just turned over.

Quickly, Simon ran over to the bathroom, got out a piece of towel and dipped it into cold water. He took the cold towel, returned to the boys' room and squeezed the freezing cold water onto Haku and Eizan's necks.

"Ahhh! It's cold! Why did you do that?" yelled Haku as he and Eizan jumped up. "Kids! Get ready to go to school right now! We're running out of time!" said Simon before running to Okuni's room to wake her up.

Haku and Eizan got up quickly and prepared for school before making their beds. Meanwhile, Simon noticed Okuni was looking high and low desperately for something. She was already dressed for school.

"Okuni, What are you looking for?" asked Simon. "I can't find my right sneaker!" said Okuni. She was holding her left sneaker in her hand.

"Well, you should have placed it somewhere where you would know!" chided Simon as he ran downstairs to prepare the food for breakfast. Okuni quickly ran out of her room and tried to search the living room for her right sneaker.

After many attempts, she finally found her right sneaker under the couch. "There it is!" smiled a relieved Okuni as she put on her sneakers.

In the kitchen, Haku, Eizan and Okuni helped their adopted father to cook the bacon and eggs for breakfast. Then, they quickly ate their breakfast. Later, Haku, Eizan and Okuni grabbed their school bags and ran off to their adopted father's car who was already waiting impatiently for them (Eizan jumped through the window).

Then, the car sped off to school. At Freedom Elementary School, Eizan and Okuni quickly settled themselves into their classroom just as their teacher entered. At the Freedom Middle School, Haku managed to dive into his seat five minutes before his teacher came in.

As for Simon, he managed to reach his office on time before his boss showed up. Simon sighed. What a rush he had that morning. He started wiping the sweat on his forehead and got started on his day's work.

Moral: Always plan your work early to avoid last minute rush.

The End


	20. Chapter 20

Dr Zacko's Project

Oh no! Dr Zacko is back to his wicked schemes! This time, he had an evil plan, to capture Lucas, Lily, Jojo and all the other Muimuis living in Freedom Planet.

He had a spectacular plan. Dr Zacko would dress himself up as a patron, build a fun house and lure Lucas, Lily, Jojo and all the other Muimuis inside and while they are having fun, he would capture them and take them to his hideout in Danger Forest. The plan was impeccable and seems impossible to fail.

Dr Zacko dressed himself as a patron and spent long hours building a fun house in Green Grass Field. In no time, the place was ready and he placed a bright red sign which read, 'Ziggy's Fun House.'

When everything was ready and set to roll, he took out a megaphone and shouted out, "Hey, all Muimuis. Please come to Ziggy's Fun House at the Green Grass Field. There's lots of fun here! Please come! It's for free!"

Page 1

Lucas, Lily and Jojo were playing a game of 'Catch' in the playground when they heard Dr Zacko called and everyone ran to Fun House. Little did they know, Dr Zacko was planning something malicious.

In a very short time, many Muimuis standing in front of the fun house shoving each other trying to enter the fun house. Standing next to the fun house was Ziggy. "Hello, my fellow Muimuis. My name is Ziggy and I am a patron of Ziggy's Fun House. Please come and enjoy yourselves and have fun. It's free of charge," said Dr Zacko.

Lucas, Lily, Jojo and all the Muimuis dashed into the fun house. As they did, Dr Zacko smirked under his disguise and said to himself, "Well I have got you this time, little MuiMuis. Ho! Ho! Ho!"

Page 2

Inside the fun house, Lucas, Lily, Jojo and all the other Muimuis had so much fun playing on the slides, Ball pits, rope nets, rope ladders, zip-wires, swings, the rock wall and the inflatable jumping pen. Outside, Dr Zacko took away his costume, revealing his true appearance, took out a butterfly net and entered the Fun House with a malicious grin.

While Lucas and all the other Muimuis were still having fun playing, they heard a male raspy voice saying, "Well, I have you now!" Lily, Lucas and Jojo looked up and were shocked to see that it was not Ziggy. It was Dr Zacko! "Well, you have fallen into my trap!" the evil scientist sneered.

Dr Zacko took out his net and successfully captured Lucas, Lily, Jojo and all the other Muimuis and quickly left for his hideout in Danger Forest.

Page 3

Meanwhile, Gavin, Jack and Annie were at home watching television when a disc flew into one of the windows which was not locked. The disc landed on the coffee table. It had two letters, 'D' and 'R' in red and green ink. "Hey what's this?" asked Annie as she was about to pick up the disc which bore the colours of Dr Zacko's logo.

"No, Annie. This could contain a message from Dr Zacko," said Gavin. "What?! You mean Dr Zacko is back to his plans?! We thought he gave up on trying to destroy you and capture Lucas, Lily and Jojo last year!" gasped Annie.

"I think so. Let's put this inside our DvD player and play," said Jack. He placed the disk inside the DvD player. As they watched, Gavin, Jack and Annie were shocked! They saw Dr Zacko in his secret hideout laughing maliciously.

Page 4

"Hello, young Muimui. I have something you would like to see," said Dr Zacko. "Well what is it?" said Gavin who felt annoyed at first. He became shocked when Dr Zacko took a remote and pushed the button in the middle, revealing that he had captured Lucas, Lily, Jojo and all the other Muimuis. They were all locked up in cages.

"Gavin, please help us!" yelled Lucas as he grabbed the bars in front of him.

"If you want to see all your friends again, please come to my base at Danger Forest by seven tonight. If you delay, all your friends will be killed off one by one every hour!" snarled Dr Zacko. Then, the video faded quickly.

"Oh no! This is bad! We have to save them!" said Annie. Gavin quickly put on his superman's cape, badge and watch and said, "Super Gavin is on the job!" "Gavin we are coming with you!" said Jack. "No, you two stay right here! I don't want your lives to be in jeopardy!" ordered Gavin.

Page 5

Then, he flew out of the house and all the way to Dr Zacko's lair. On reaching there, Gavin was confronted by a horde of dangerous robots which were upgraded with haphazard weapons. The robots tried to attack, but he took them down one by one with his powers.

Finally, Gavin confronted Dr Zacko and commanded, "Hand over my friends at once or I will destroy you."

"Never!" said Dr Zacko. He took out a laser gun and shot a bright white beam at Gavin. "Look out, Gavin!" cried Jojo as he grabbed the bars.

Gavin dodged away from the deadly beams that were shot by Dr Zacko. "Hold still, you imbecile!" yelled the professor as he continued shooting at Gavin. Suddenly, the professor noticed that he had ran out of laser beams.

Page 6

Steam blasted through his ears as his face turned red. "No more games! Time to end you once and for all!" Dr Zacko screamed as he took out a fire gun and tried to shoot a fireball at Gavin. But the latter dodged the hot fiery blast approaching to him and it hit all of Dr Zacko's inventions and burned them completely.

Gavin went up to Dr Zacko, punched him on his stomach, causing the evil professor to groan in pain and he grabbed the key to the cages from his jacket pocket. Gavin ran up to the cages and unlocked Lily, Jojo and the other Muimuis and they all escaped.

"Are you all okay?" asked Gavin. Lily broke down crying and hugged him. "You saved me again, Gavin! You're my hero!" she cried. "Yeah," said Lucas, Jojo and all the other Muimuis.

Page 7

"Now let's go home," Gavin said as he escorted Lucas, Lily, Jojo and all the other Muimuis home. Gavin and Lucas returned home to their owners, Jack and Annie. Lily and Jojo reunited with their owners, April and Jojo. And for the other Muimuis, they got back together with all their owners who were the human children.

As for Dr Zacko, he got up and yelled, "I will be back, Gavin! I will not let you win this time! I will destroy all your friends!"

The End

Page 8


	21. Chapter 21

One of the Girls

It was a bright spring morning at the Wacky Kids' house. Okuni woke up and stretched her arms. "Man, today is a new day," she said. She rolled out of bed and walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

But when she got there, the bathroom was a pigsty! Piles of clothes were all over the floor. Poop was smeared in the toilet bowl and flies hovered around it. Some of the poop was found in the sink. The toilet seat had urine all over. And worst of all, the whole bathroom smelt of poop.

"Ugh," Okuni cringed in disgust. She grabbed some toilet paper and wrapped it around her hands to avoid having her fingers touch the dirt. Then, she started to brush her teeth.

Later, Okuni went downstairs to the kitchen to make a peanut butter sandwich for breakfast when she saw her housemate, Eizan eating a jar of peanut butter using his finger. "That's disgusting Eizan! You are contaminating the whole peanut butter!" she yelled. But he ignored her. Okuni face palmed.

After breakfast, Haku, Eizan and Okuni were discussing of where they would go in the morning. "Guys? Do you want to visit the shopping mall?" asked Okuni. "No!" said Haku and Eizan. "How about…" asked Okuni again. "No way!" Haku cut her off. Eizan said, "I know a place where we can visit."

It turned out that the boys wanted to go to Milky Land, an amusement park with a farm-like theme. "Hey Okuni! Would you mind holding my corndog and soda for me? Eizan and I would like to try the Super Coaster," asked Haku as he handed Okuni his corndog and soda. Then he ran off leaving her frustrated.

Later that night, Okuni was walking up to her room when she slipped on a toy truck and fell down hard.

"Ouch! That hurts!" she cried. The boys heard this and rushed over holding a first aid kit and an ice pack. "Are you okay, Okuni?" asked Eizan. "Are you hurt?" asked Haku. "Which area does it hurt?" asked Eizan as he placed his hand on her left leg and squeezed it. "Oww! That hurts!" cried Okuni. "I'm sorry, Okuni. Do you need an ice pack to soothe the pain?" asked Eizan as he placed the ice pack on her leg.

"AAAHHH! It's cold!" cried Okuni. "Hold still, Okuni," said Haku as he brought out some bandages from the kit. He was about to bandage her leg when Okuni snapped, "That is enough, you two! I'm okay! Just leave me alone for the rest of the night!" She then got herself up, marched up to her room and slammed the door behind her.

Haku and Eizan walked upstairs to their room and went to bed. In her room, Okuni went to the window, closed her eyes and said, "I wish that if only my housemates are girls, it would be better." She then opened her eyes and went to sleep. In the middle of the night, Okuni felt a strange white blinding light shining at her eyes.

She opened them and was surprised to see a wizard with a long white beard glancing at her. "Hey, little girl. I'm the Great Wizard of Freedom Town." He said. "W-What are you doing in my room," asked Okuni. "I heard what you wished for. So I decided to grant that wish for you," replied the Great Wizard.

He handed Okuni a grey wristwatch. "This watch will take you into a dimension where your housemates will be girls. But be warned, you only have 24 hours to 'get out from the dimension' otherwise you will be stuck there forever." The Great Wizard disappeared leaving a puff of white smoke behind. Okuni put on the watch, pushed the button and a large turquoise portal appeared. She stepped into the portal and somehow landed into the upstairs corridor.

"Huh?" Okuni was puzzled as she looked around. "This doesn't look like a different dimension. Maybe the wizard was lying."

Just then, one of the doors opened and another girl appeared. Her name was Haru, Haku's female counterpart. "Hurry up, Eika! It's time for us to go!" called Haru as she walked down the stairs.

"Coming Haru," said a girl with black hair reaching to her shoulders. Her name was Eika, Eizan's genderbent counterpart. Eika followed Haru downstairs. Okuni was surprised. 'Man! This is like a dream come true!' she thought. She went down the stairs and saw Eika and Haru sitting on the living room couch. The two girls looked at Okuni and asked, "Hey Okuni? Would you be going out with us today?" asked Haru. "Really? Where?" asked Okuni. "We're going to the mall!" exclaimed Haru.

"Wow!" said Okuni. "With that, the girls left the house and went to the mall in town.

The girls spent three hours shopping and hanging around in the mall. After that, they exited the mall with many shopping bags in their hands. "That was our best day in the mall!" said Haru as she placed her hand on Okuni's head.

They went home and saw their foster mother, Rita cleaning up the car. "Hey girls. How was the trip to the mall?" "It was a great trip, mom!" said Haru. "Hey girls!" Their foster father Simon called. "Want to play some basketball with me?" "No thanks, dad," said Eika as she, Haru and Okuni went into the house. Simon sighed sadly.

"Hey guys! Wanna watch Hannah Montana with me?" asked Haru. "Sure," said Eika and Okuni. The girls sat on the sofa, turned on the television and watched the programme together.

Later that night, the girls settled in their rooms. Okuni who was having a wonderful time removed her watch and threw it into the dustbin. "Girls! I'm staying forever!" she exclaimed. "Okay," said Haru. "Whatever," said Eika. As Okuni headed into her room, she noticed something amiss. Her favourite Lynn Loud doll was missing from her bed.

"Hey! Where's my Lynn Loud doll?" she asked. "Umm. Eika burned her in the fireplace last week," said Haru. "Yup," said Eika. "No. Not my Lynn doll," Okuni groaned sadly. She tried to go to sleep without her favourite toy. Eventually, after a few tries, she finally fell into a slumber.

The next morning, Okuni woke up and stretched her arms. She smiled, "Today is another day in paradise." She got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. But she bumped into Eika. "Eika? What's this about?" asked Okuni. "Well. It's Haru using the bathroom. You can wait for your turn," Eika replied. "All right, then," Okuni groaned sarcastically.

Later, Okuni was walking along the corridor when she tripped over and landed on her knees. She clutched her left knee in pain and cried, "Ow! That hurts!"

But nobody heard her at all. Okuni went up to them and saw they were watching Barbie. "Girls. I fell down," Okuni said as she pointed to her knee. "Well, it's your problem," said Eika. "Yeah. Who cares? Deal with it yourself," said Haru. Okuni grumbled and said, "Oh, whatever."

An hour later, Okuni was sitting on the sofa watching some cartoons when Eika went up and asked, "Hey Okuni! Could you do my laundry for me? Haru and I are going out for some tea." "Well, why didn't you do it earlier?" Okuni protested.

Eika lost her cool and grabbed Okuni by her front collar of her shirt and screeched, "Do my laundry for me or I'll tell Rita and Simon!" Okuni was scared that she agreed quickly. Then, she went to the laundry room and started to do the laundry for Eika and Haru. 'What a couple of selfish and lazy girls they are. Always making me do their chores and not helping me when I'm hurt,' thought Okuni.

After one and a half hour, Okuni was exhausted and furious with the washing. "That's it! I'm leaving for good!" she said. She rushed back into the house and ran upstairs. She went over to the wastepaper basket and started to look for the watch.

"Come on. It's got to be there somewhere!" said Okuni. After several minutes, she finally found the watch. She was relieved. But she was shocked when she noticed she only had thirty seconds to return home.

"I want to go home now!" Okuni said as she put on the watch, pushed the button and a large portal opened. Within a second to spare, she jumped in and was transported to what seemed to be her own room.

"Yes! My bedroom!" Okuni felt very happy. "I'm home again!" But her smile quickly disappeared when the door opened, the lights turned on and Haru and Eika appeared. "Are you alright? Did you have a bad dream?" asked Haru. "Oh no. It didn't work at all," Okuni sighed in defeat. "Are you okay? What happened?" asked Eika with worry. "Wait? Why are they nice to me?" Okuni wondered. "Do you want to tell us what's bothering you, Osamu?" Haru requested.

"Osamu?" Okuni asked. She looked around and noticed that the walls of her room were painted light brown, her dolls and plush toys were replaced with robots and action figures and her Lynn Loud doll even changed gender.

Aside with that, there was a picture of a male version of herself and her other good friend, Amy hanging on the cupboard door. And worst was yet to come; when she looked at herself in the mirror, she noticed she had short light brown hair. Okuni was horrified. She had become Osamu, the only boy.

"I'm in the wrong dimension!" Okuni shrieked. She closed her eyes and screamed. When she opened her eyes, she noticed she was in her room again. "What a terrible nightmare," she said. Okuni went to her mirror and looked at herself. She was a girl again. "Phew," she sighed in relief.

Just then, the door opened and Haku and Eizan barged in. They turned on the lights and asked, "Okuni, what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?"

Okuni broke down in tears and buried her face into Haku's chest and hugged him as he patted her head. "I had an awful dream! I dreamt that I went into a dimension where you two were girls!" she wept. "What?!" gasped Eizan. "I had such a wonderful time with them until I realised that there were downsides; I had to wait in line to use the bathroom, they don't care if I was hurt and they used me like their slave to their chores!" she continued. "I will not complain about you two or cause you any trouble. I'm sorry for how I acted."

"It's okay. It's our fault too," said Haku as he gently patted Okuni's back. "We didn't realise how you feel." "It's okay, guys. You two are only trying to protect me from danger," sniffed Okuni as she wiped the tears off her face with her hand. "Goodnight guys."

"Goodnight, Okuni," said Haku and Eizan. The boys left and headed back into their room. As they did, Okuni removed the watch and destroyed it into pieces. Then, she disposed it into the garbage bin. After that, she went to bed and sleep.

Moral: Be careful what you wish for. Because you will get it.

The End


End file.
